The present invention generally relates to systems for translating virtual memory addresses into physical memory addresses, and more particularly to a new and improved content addressable memory (CAM) cell useful in such systems.
A content addressable memory is a memory device in which all memory cells are selected by contents rather than by addresses, which is also known as an associative memory.
It is an object of this invention to provide a high-speed content addressable memory device capable of being loaded in a shift register fashion.
Another related object of this invention is to provide a shiftable content addressable memory device that obviates address decode circuitry.